


One Call Away

by SWLandsuperartist



Category: Supercorp Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, risk to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWLandsuperartist/pseuds/SWLandsuperartist
Summary: Kara is always there to save Lena right?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song One call away by Charlie Puth

The day had been like any other. She had arrived at work early, gone through some paper work and set up a meeting with her R and D department. By all accounts a pretty ordinary day, except for at this very moment she found herself plummeting towards the city ground. The wind rushing through her hair and her heart beating out of chest. Lena closed her eyes as the ground came closer. Suddenly there was a loud sound like a jet passing and she was caught up in two strong arms. Lena relaxed and held on to Kara as they flew back up to Lena’s balcony.  
Kara landed softly and gently put Lena down. Lena straighten her skirt and began walking back in to her office. Kara followed, she wanted to check Lena was alright and to make sure her attacker had gone. “Who did this to you? It seems they are gone!” exclaimed Kara. “I don’t know” Lena huffed “Now if you will excuse me, I need to get back to work” Lena said in a flat tone. Kara furrowed her brow “Lena, I think we need to look in to who did this to you. I’ll call Alex and get a team over – “Lena cut her off “There is no need, I’ll get security to look in to it. Now thank you for coming and can you please leave” she said harshly. Kara stepped forward and looked at her with sad eyes. “Lena I – “again Lena stopped her. “Kara, please! I’m fine. I just need time” Lena said more softly. Kara silently nodded and walked to balcony, briefly looking back at Lena before taking off.

A few days later, Lena was holding a press conference in the park for the children’s hospitals new wing. Everything was running smoothly, until an explosion shook the ground. People began panicking and Lena tried to help calm the situation. Only to find herself face to face with an extremely large man holding a flame thrower. She backed up, but she tripped over some fallen branches. The man took aim and Lena ducked and closed her eyes, but instead of feeling the flames hit her body, she was wrapped in a cape and she could feel Kara’s body pressed against her. For a moment she forgot why she was mad at the Kryptonian and she held on to Kara tightly as the flames roared around them. When the noise of the flame thrower stopped, Kara unwrapped them and took out the gun with her heat vision. Alex and the DEO arrived and began taking charge of the scene. 

Kara turned to Lena and looked at her with concern. “Are you okay?” Kara said while checking Lena over, to make sure there was no injuries. Lena folded her arms and looked at the ground, before looking back at Kara. “Yes, thank you!” Kara gave her a small smile “Of course, Lena I – “Kara stepped forward in to Lena’s space and Lena back up, which made Kara stop. She sighed and pursed her lips. She nodded and stepped back. “I just want to make sure you are alright” Kara said softly. They looked at each other for a moment, before Lena nodded and then she turned and left. Kara slumped her shoulders and let out long breath, as she raised her eyes to the sky.  
Over the next few weeks, the attacks on Lena where becoming a common occurrence and of course Kara was there to protect her. Kara was getting restless at Lena not wanting to look into them more closely. She knew there had to be more going on. 

“Alex, this can’t be just be a load of random attacks. I feel like someone is planning all of this, but there is no pattern and no telling when the next one will hit” Kara said pacing back and forth in front of her sister.

“I agree, there is something not right here. Your right there seems to no pattern, only that the intended target is Lena”. Kara flopped down in a chair “I just don’t know what to do, Lena won’t let me stay with her. She keeps telling me, she can handle it herself and I know she can take care of herself, but it doesn’t stop wanting to protect her”. Alex looked at her with soft eyes and put her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I know, but you have to see that Lena is still hurt and she is healing, plus she asked you to give her time to think” Alex said. Kara sighed “I know, it’s just frustrating, she keeps pushing me away when she needs me most and I just –“ “You just want to wrap her up in your cape and kiss her all over” Alex teased. Kara’s eyes went wide and she gaped at her sister. “It’s hardly a secret Kara, I’ve seen the way you look at her” Alex smirked. Kara pouted and huffed through her nose. Alex bumped her side and slung an arm over her shoulders. “Okay, no more teasing. First we will figure out who’s attacking Lena and then we will figure out how you can get the girl”. Alex smiled at her sister. Kara playfully rolled her eyes and smiled back “I’m I really that obvious?” “Kara a blind person could see it” Alex teased again. Kara just huffed and folded her arms and Alex chuckled. 

After a few hours of going over every piece of evidence, Kara began to yawn. It was getting late and it had already been a long day. Alex straighten her back and tapped Kara on the arm. “Why don’t go home and get some rest, we can continue this tomorrow” Alex said softly. Kara yawned again and rubbed her eyes. She let out a long sigh “Okay, we don’t seem to getting anywhere anyway”. Kara got up and started walking the balcony of the DEO. Alex called after her “and no flying near L-Corp, go straight home”. Kara whipped her head around quickly and opened and closed her mouth a few times before frowning. Alex gave her a knowing look and Kara pouted again before flying out in to the night.

Ignoring what Alex had said Kara thought it would not be much out of the way if she just did a little fly by. When she reaches L-Corp the lights where off. Kara thought it was a bit strange, but just thought maybe Lena went home. So just too be sure Kara decided to check. She knew it was it was wrong, but she knew she would sleep better, if she knew Lena was safe at home. Arriving at Lena penthouse again the lights where off. Something didn’t feel right, so Kara closed her eyes and listened for Lena’s heartbeat, but nothing. Kara pulled out her phone and dialled Alex. “Alex, somethings wrong, I can’t find Lena”. Alex sternly spoke “Kara, I thought I told –“ Kara cut her off “I know, I know, but I needed to make sure she was safe. Alex I’m scared, I can’t lose her!”. “Okay, try not to worry, get back to DEO and we will figure this out. We will find her, I promise” Alex said with conviction. 

Lena began to stir, her head was pounding and as she opened her eyes, she had to squint at the bright light focused on her. She tried to move, but her arms and legs where tied to a chair. She struggles against the restrains, but they were just too tight. Then a voice from behind startles her.

“About time you were up” a man said.

“Yes, well, if you didn’t knock your guests out” she quipped.

“Ah, yes but then you are not a guest and I don’t know why I should show you any pleasantries. You never showed me any” he said harshly.

Lena frown “Am I supposed to know who you are, I can’t even see your face!” The man snorted and walked into the light “Of course you don’t remember me, I was never good enough for you. Even after I comforted you each time Lex told you, your inventions were cute. You just kept pushing me away” he said. Lena thought for a moment and then it dawned on her “David? oh my god, David Rayman, the tech in Lex’s lab?” she exclaimed. David stared at her “I’m surprised you remember my name!”. Lena tried to easy the situation “David what is it that you want? You know there are better ways of getting my attention”. “You’d think that wouldn’t you” David spat, he continued “But everything I tried, never seemed to good enough. You know, I’ve been watching you over the past few months and it seems no-one is good enough, not even a certain blonde superhero”. Lena’s eyes widen “What do you know about her?”.

David smirked “Enough, especially as she seems to keep getting in the way of me killing you”.

Lena was shocked, but she kept her composure “Then you know, she will find me!” she said with confidence. David leaned in and got in her face “Oh, I don’t think so! You can only push someone away so much, that one day they stop caring about you!”. Lena furrowed her brow and spoke sternly “Not her, she will come for me!”. David stood upright and walked towards the door “We’ll see” as he exited the room. Lena was breathing heavily, she closed her eyes, as a tear ran down her cheek. She kept thinking “She will come, she will”. 

The days pasted; Lena didn’t know many exactly. David had moved her in to cell and it didn’t have any windows. She didn’t even know what time of day it was. The days blead into each other and the hours ranged between long periods of isolation and bouts of David coming in to emotional abuse her. He would tell her she was worthless and nobody would ever love her. Days of this she was started to believe him, as there was no sign of Kara every showing up. Lena was slumped against the wall staring off in to space, she didn’t even notice David enter the room. He began his daily taught. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head in her hands, she began to weep, she felt so hopeless. 

David was stood tall, shouting some nonsense, when a loud crash startled him. He turns to see a very tired, but pissed off Kryptonian. She straightens herself up and glares at him. Kara speaks in to her com “Alex, I’ve found her”. Alex replies quickly “Okay, Supergirl, we are targeted on your location, we will be there soon, hang tight!”. Lena’s eye couldn’t believe what she was seeing, as much as she wanted it to be true. The vision before her, was frail and there were obvious signs, Kara had not slept in days. She could see the tension in Kara’s body and an anger she had not witnessed before. 

David just smirked and folded his arms, he turned to Lena “It seems, I was wrong, but I’m not letting you off the hook that easy”. Kara shouted at him “Get away from her!”. He turns and a wide grin drew across his face. “Why are you even bothering, she doesn’t care about you, your nothing to her. She care’s only about herself!” Kara looked at Lena, she saw in her eyes, that Lena was terrified, but she saw only love. Kara glare back at him and then looked back at Lena “It doesn’t matter, I would still save her, because she is everything to me”. 

David laughed harshly “Then you’re a fool! Your choice to suffer, I guess!”

Kara raised her fists “You’re the only one who’s going to suffer!”.

David smirked “Oh and how are you going to stop me? You’re not looking so hot, look at you! You can barely stand!”.

Kara stood to her full height “I’m still going to kick your arse!” and with that she flew at him. He manged to dodge a couple of jabs, but it didn’t take long before Kara slammed him in to the wall, knocking him out. At that moment Alex and the team crashed through the doors and Kara walked back a few paces before falling to her knees. Alex ran to the cell and she could see Lena was so desperate to get to Kara. She unlocked it and Lena flew over to Kara side, wrapping her arms around her neck and burring her head into her neck. Kara was so tired, but she quickly wrapped her arms around Lena and began to sob. Lena pulled back a little and cupped Kara’s face. She rubbed Kara’s cheeks with her thumbs and rested her head on Kara’s forehead. Lena spoke “I can’t believe you came for me, after the way I treated you, I don’t deserve you. He was right about one thing, I am worthless”. Kara pulled back to look directly at Lena. “Lena, your wrong! He was lying to you, to play out his own sick fantasies. You are not worthless, I meant what I said you are everything to me!”. Lena smiled and pulled Kara in for a tight hug. “You mean everything to me too!”.

Alex walked over and cleared her throat. “The team has everything under control, how about we get you two back the DEO and get you checked out”. They agreed. Alex helped them up and she tried to take Lena’s hand to guide her, but Lena held on to Kara. Alex just smiled and walked closely behind them. 

Back at the DEO, Alex began to check Lena over for injures, Alex rubs Lena’s arm and offers her a warm smile. “There’s no sign of physical abuse, well nothing some good food and sleep won’t fix. But I think you need to talk someone about the emotional abuse you have suffered. Kelly could help you; I could ask her for you if you want that!”

Lena smiled back “Thanks, Alex. I’ll give it some thought, but be honest I just want to forget this happened”. Alex frowned “Lena, I really think you should, he tortured you for days!” Lena harshly spoke “I know, but he’s a sick fuck, who is going rot in jail” she paused, she didn’t mean to direct her frustration at Alex, she was only trying to help. “I’m sorry, I’m just tried. I will give some serious thought, I promise”. Alex rubbed her arm again “It’s okay, I know. It’s been hard on us all”. “Speaking of that, where’s Kara?” Lena asked. “She’s in the next room under the sun lamps. Kara hasn’t slept since you went missing. I’ve never seen her like that, she’s been so lost without you” Alex replied. Lena’s heart sank, she thought if she had just forgiven Kara sooner and let her help her, then Kara wouldn’t push herself to exhaustion. Lena looked down and began fidgeting with her hands “I’m such an idiot, this is my fault. I never should push her away. I don’t deserve her. When she didn’t come for me straight away, I thought she really didn’t care anymore” she broke down and Alex wrapped her up in a tight hug.

“Lena, none of this is your fault. That guy was obsessed with you, he was going to get to you no matter what and as for Kara, you mean the world to her and there is nothing she wouldn’t do for you” Alex softly said while rubbing Lena’s back. Lena pulled back and wiped away a tear “Thanks, Alex, can I see her?”. Alex smiled “Sure, take it easy though”. Lena gingerly got off the med bed and walked in to the next room. The room was dim except for the glow of the sun lamps. Kara looked so peaceful. Lena crept over to the bed trying not wake Kara, but Kara slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the vision before her. “Hey, how are you feeling?” Kara asked “Okay, I guess. I didn’t mean to wake you” Lena shyly said. “It’s fine, I was just resting my eyes and waiting for you” Kara grinned. Lena gave her a smile and then her face went serious “Kara, I’m sorry for the way I treated you, you didn’t deserve that”. Kara jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around Lena. Lena quickly respirated. Kara softly spoke  
“Lena, I don’t blame you for anything. This is on me too and it’s something we need to work on together”. Lena pulled back a little, still holding on to Kara. She looked deep in to those beautiful blues and spoke “What did I ever do to deserve you” “Just lucky, I guess” Kara said with a big smile.Lena giggled and rested her forehead on Kara shoulder. “Kara, you mean the world to me and I don’t want to be apart from you again” Lena said as she raised her head to look at Kara again, only to find Kara was looking at her in a way she had always hoped for. Kara began leaning in but stopped just before Lena’s lips. Lena’s heart skipped as felt Kara’s breath so close. “Can I?” Kara asked and all Lena could muster was a breathless “Please”. Their lips came together in the softest way. It was warm and gently and only lasted a few moments, but it was what Lena had hoped for. Everything she had been through didn’t matter anymore and the future seemed more hopeful and she knew they could get through it together.


End file.
